Nessun Titolo
by Frosty Pig
Summary: Dino had never expected to find Hibari in Italy. Contains romance and yaoi.
1. Capitolo Uno

**Nessun Titolo  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-

Capitolo uno di tre: _Riunione_  
----.---.

-.-

"Kyouya?"

His name had come out with a single hot breath, rolling from his tongue in such a natural way that Dino was surprised from the soft pleasure of saying those few syllables that made up the Japanese man's unique name. They had flowed, spilled from him as if it were natural. Like the only word he had ever said, ever learned to say, would ever whisper. But it wasn't any form of nature that had been born within him, it had blossomed the moment he had laid eyes on the tall, cream skinned hitman; years had gone without seeing him, hearing only rumors of the cruel Hibari's methods.

Why was Hibari, who adored Japan more than any diehard patriot in all its long history, in Italy? The small village of Dorato no less?

He was extremely out of place. He didn't belong in the cruel—blazing summer sun of Italy. Nor in the rural village paved only in dirt and loose rocks with small tan children riding their bright bicycles up and down the main street; with no doubt in Dino's mind, irritating Hibari with their laughter and grouping.

Covering his mouth with his hand, he looked and saw that Romario, though a few steps away from him, was too busy haggling with an old short woman over her "outrageous" priced wine to notice Dino. He was thankful, it would have been much more regrettable to have been caught saying another man's name so delicately. So _intimately_.

Hibari was still standing in the same place, underneath the shadow of the old building. Still standing in a pose that bled intimidation from every pore, from every movement of his lips as he spoke. Probably in that soft baritone that would be so melodic if not for his biting words. Had he ever spoken so much before? Dino had never received so many words from Hibari as the strange man who he was talking to. He wished he could hear what they were saying. Not death threats, which Dino was always on the receiving end of. His lips would always be pulled into a smirk when he spoke of biting him to death or shoving his whip in a certain place.

If not threats, what else was there? Chit-chat? Could Hibari even carry a conversation? No, the boy he knew would never lower himself to speaking to anyone without reason. So there was a reason, of course. It was a feeling of silly giddiness that he hadn't had in a while that flew through his veins, heating him in a blush that he knew covered his cheeks.

Of course Hibari was not here, in Italy of all places, for anything but business. Of course. Of course…

A shout from behind him caused a startled break from _his_ reality. Dino jumped, spinning around to face his friend. He felt ashamed, as if he had been seen; especially by Hibari who had undoubtedly heard Romario. God, he hoped he hadn't been caught staring so openly, so unaware of everyone and everything. Only Hibari and that strange man.

Kusakabe Tetsuya pushed through the crowd grinning so broadly Dino couldn't help but smile as well. The man was dressed in a tailored suit with a pair of sunglasses masking his eyes. He looked like yakuza with fitted pants and jacket and gelled pompadour hair.

He stood out worse than Hibari.

"Romario! Dino! What are you two doing here?" Rather than Japanese, the once delinquent spoke in near perfect Italian; how long had he last seen him?

It had been years, had this juvenile mastered an entire language in such a short time? Had Hibari? A wave of anticipation crashed into Dino, almost knocking him sideways. Meeting Kusakabe meant he would soon in moments see Hibari. Would he, the stoic man, be speaking in Italian? Would his low, velvet voice that had never left Dino, be saying his rough words in the language that would undoubtedly caress Dino in ways that already made him shiver and moan?

Romario had remarked in a proud brotherly fashion how surprised and proud that Kusakabe had learned his native tongue. _Amazing, amazing! Such a smart young man you've become! _A pat to his shoulder that turned into a hug that would surely crush someone who wasn't a Vongola.

Such a happy and carefree reunion. Would his and Hibari's be the same? No. Of course not. Of course not…

"What are you doing here, Kusakabe? On business?" Was there hope in his voice? Dino hoped not.

"Ah, yes and no." He switched back to Japanese, maybe he hadn't mastered Italian. "Kyou-san is here on behalf of his mother…" Mother? _Kyou-san_? When had the two gotten so close? Dino was the only one who had ever called Hibari by his first name.

And _mother_?!

Wanting to ask more, Dino was about to when the look of regret planted its sour self on Kusakabe's dour face. Immediately Dino knew that he probably shouldn't have told the Italian pair anything. That most likely it was _private_.

_essere continuato_

_--.--.--_

_Dorato is a made up city because I couldn't find any other city that fit what I wanted... "Dorato" means "golden" in Italian. And just so everyone knows, I do not know Italian, for every Italian word I used the translator on my computer... which is probably not a very accurate translator. So for those who do know Italian feel free to correct, I would love to learn! _

_I yearn to hear what you thought of this! Yes you! The one sitting at their computer with the minimized window of yaoi porn that you're hiding from your family! Your opinion matters the world to me! So speak or forever hold your peace till the next chapter!_


	2. Capitolo Due

**Nessun Titolo  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-

Capitolo due di tre: _Non Svegli_  
----.---.

-.-

"Kyouya…"

His throat must have closed, because the pause was unexpected and should not have become lingering. Yet it had, and Dino would only bother to correct himself if a tonfa found its way into the open and towards any part of his body. Was he staring openly? He would admit that yes he was and really was there a problem with that? It was more dignified than gawking, which he was not doing. No, not at all. His mouth may be hanging open slightly, but he had to breath somehow…

No, he shouldn't be so engaged in looking Hibari up and down—_checking him_ _out_ he would call it if it didn't sound so junior high like. But really… his mouth, his throat, all the moisture in his body seemed to have gone and Dino was left dry and heaving in such a inappropriate manner that if he thought about it more—just a bit more, he would have remembered that Hibari noticed _everything_ no matter how small a change in demeanor it was. Why was he being so blaringly obvious?

"Idiot." And Dino was so sure the man would have walked away, right through the door that was merely a few strides worth; if not for the alcohol that was lining his insides.

Dino knew—remembered that Hibari was not at his best with liquor, no matter if it was a whole can or a small teaspoon, the result was the same; a drunk, stumbling, clingy Hibari.

But he didn't mind. He _liked_ the attention Hibari would give him when he was slurring his words with more effort than Dino had ever seen in him. When he would lean on his shoulder because the weight of his own head had become frighteningly too heavy to support all by himself. And really what else was Dino good for? Hibari had implied that he; the boss of 500 strong families was only ever useful as a sturdy body to lean on.

He would never argue. Why should he when he could feel the other man, his heat through too many pieces of fabric—a heat that burned Dino and drove him wild? Feel the soft black hair under his chin, his hot breath as he slept; not minding the bitter smell but in fact needing more closeness more intimacy than Hibari would allow.

Hibari had not spoken in Italian—much to his disappointment—nor had he talked about his mystery mother and Dino was half tempted to forget. Really, what would change if he were to ask? And if Hibari even bothered to answer him, would anything between the two change?

It was such a ridiculous thought, Hibari introducing him to his parents and then having a family dinner with his mother showing him baby pictures of her "_Lil Kyou-kun_". It was too normal and average that Dino could hardly picture Hibari in such a situation. It was all just _laughable_.

But if he didn't ask… the awkward little wall between them would still be there, waiting to be torn down. Making the first move the first hit to that small wall that was firmly stuck there would be him. Dino had to, because what they had was too little, the closeness that he pictured and dreamt of was not there. And all he wanted, all he needed was to be next to Hibari, to wrap his arms around his thin waist and rest his hands on soft thighs.

The ideal of intimacy was maddening and driving a needle into Dino's heart, what they could have if either of them were to jump over that short but too wide of a wall.

Dino would have to be the first one, the first to show that he cared more than he showed already. And wasn't that what he had always done? Before the years had passed too quickly for his liking, he had always been the one to initiate.

Hibari was too stubborn.

He kept his arm wrapped around Hibari's shoulders as he searched for the man's cell phone; nothing would happen if Hibari was drunk. Dino had no idea if Hibari and his assistant were staying at a hotel or perhaps in a Vongola hideout. He had to call Kusakabe, much to his chagrin; it was salt on the wound not knowing anything about their stay in Italy. Tsuna had not even given Dino a call to tell him that his old student would be arriving in his territory.

And it irritated him, why was he not allowed to know about Hibari? Why was he put at such a distance? Wasn't he a friend to Tsuna? Didn't his younger brother see how he felt? Of course not. He would laugh if he were sure it wouldn't startle Hibari. Tsuna was not known for his observation skills outside of business deals.

It was his own fault.

He unbuttoned Hibari's suit jacket, the fabric was soft and it was the mere quality of the suit that left him feeling astounded at the sleeping man. He would never have guessed that Hibari would wear such high fashioned clothing with all the fighting he's known for. _He must spend a fortune._

He searched the inside pocket, finding nothing, but the rhythm of a heartbeat. The attraction, the intense desire that suddenly flooded through his veins, stinging himself he pulled away.

Dino looked around, thankful that he had gone with Hibari's suggestion of the secluded booth in the back of the restaurant, the shadows hid them and no one was paying any mind to him.

He placed his hand back over the Hibari's heart, swooning from the calm rhythm and _doki-doki_ he felt. It was hot, the air was rising around him and he shifted in his seat, careful not to move Hibari. He breathed in the scent of the soft locks of black hair, the smell of Japan filling his lungs and the musk of this man tightening his pants.

He would groan and moan with the full force of any passionate Italian man, if he were not in public.

He had to calm down; this was not dignified and would only carry shame to the Cavallone name, but God help him… he was alone with Hibari, no annoying Kusakabe to butt in and no Romario taking on the part of a caring chaperone.

And he had found a nipple! If only he was back in his hotel room, on his bed with Hibari beneath him; the whole scenario would be so much more romantic and so much more real than the soft petting that was going on. He fumbled with a button on his dress shirt, his fingers and palms becoming sweaty and his breathing becoming shallow and the room becoming darker and darker till he could only see Hibari.

He was so thin; it was amazing that he held so much power in his lithe body. Dino could feel taut chest muscles and as he slid his hand down forcing buttons to pop open and off, he felt the curves of strong abs and flat stomach and, oh… he fingered Hibari's belly button slowly dipping his finger in and out tracing small circles around it. He was so soft… like touching silk.

He moved his hand back up to play with Hibari's nipple. He was happy to find that it had hardened. Was Hibari excited? Even in his dreams, could he tell Dino was touching him in such a crude manner? In a public place where anyone could see if they just happened to look their way? Was that an even bigger turn on?

He rolled the small nub between his fingers, it was such a cute pink that Dino could not help but smile at how even Hibari's nipples were adorable. They harden quickly with the slightest touch and he pulled at the pink nub, tweaking it as if it were Hibari's heated cock.

"Ngh." It was quiet but the small moan caused Dino to stop. His heart racing, had he been caught? He couldn't act as if he had just slipped or it had been an accident. Hibari's shirt was torn open and his hands were on his bare chest, holding him in such a way that there would be no mistaking what had just been happening without his consent. He wouldn't get away with it; he would be limping out of the restaurant by the time Hibari was done with him—if he could even walk afterwards.

But there was no sudden movement or any onslaught of cursing. Hibari was still leaning on him with his face lying on Dino's neck; his breathing a steady constant if not just a bit quicker.

Hibari's pants had an obvious tent in them and Dino couldn't look away. Hibari was enjoying the attention, wasn't he? This wasn't wrong if the other person was having fun as well? He wanted to touch it. He wanted to throw the sleek black belt across the room and unbutton the most important button. To unzip his pants so slowly that Hibari would notice every single slide of metal and tell him to get the hell on with it. He wanted to hold his heated member with his own sweaty hand and mouth the words "_I want you_" into the wet tip.

But he couldn't.

_essere continuato_

_--.--.--_

_Doki is the Japanese sound effect for the heartbeat. I find it to be awfully cute. As you can probably tell there wasn't much dialogue or much Hibari talk, which is why we have a third chapter! I felt so embarrassed writing this, I'm really not the best at writing anything involving smut, but hopefully you enjoyed this... maybe? A little bit? And does anyone else think Hibari has extra sensitive nipples?_

_You there! The one who is about to press the back button! The one who read this and is planning to leave without a word! I don't like being used like some lady of the night and neither should you! So tell me what you think! I will love you in that creepy sort of way that you really don't like but you're kind of flattered nonetheless! _

_And thank you those who have reviewed! You make my world go round!_


End file.
